Best Gift
by XxShaDowTwinsxX
Summary: Hitsugaya Tōshirō wants to give Ukitake Jūshirō the best Father Day present R&R Happy Father Day :D


**First Bleach Fic ^^ Enjoy! **

**(Sorry for the OOC) I dont own annnnyyyything!**

* * *

"Father Day…" Hitsugaya Tōshirō said out loud to no one, but more to himself. He pondered to himself as he walked down the streets of Seireitei.

"A celebration honoring fathers." He stopped and crossed his arms and sighed. Celebrating honoring fathers? Well he didn't have a father. So why was he so….well he couldn't describe the feeling. He continued to walk. As he did, he started to recall his conversation he had with the Kurosaki family.

"_Hey, what is everyone getting ready for?" Tōshirō asked. The Kurosaki sibling looked at him. _

"_Ahh! You don't know? Tomorrow Father Day!" Yuzu answered. _

"_Father Day?" He asked confused._

"_Geez! You don't even know what Father Day is?" Karin exclaimed._

"_Father Day is when you appreciate your dad. You get him gifts or take out him." Tōshirō looked towards Ichigo._

"_For instance, we're taking our idiot father out to the park to have a picnic tomorrow." He continued._

"_Oh..." Tōshirō mumbled. _

"_But why are you even worrying about Father Day Tōshirō?" _

"_It's Hitsugaya-Taichō to you!"_

But he did have a point. Why was he even worrying about it? He didn't have a father.

He stopped.

He didn't realize how long he been walking. But he ended up near the 13th Division.

He suddenly got an idea.

'Ukitake sort of like a father to me…maybe I can give him a present.' He thought. He smiled a bit.

'Perfect!' He thought.

**XoXo**

The caption of the 10th groaned. He had thought that looking for a present was simple, but he was mistaken. Currently he was in the human world and in a gigai. He was wondering through the streets of Karakura Town. And he was panicking. Why?

Well first, he didn't really know what exactly Ukitake would like.

Second, he was scared.

'What if he hates the present? Or someone already got him that?' Panic! Panic!

'Calm down.' He thought. He sighed as he walked into the store. He scanned through a couple of aisles.

'Maybe a book? Or one of those crosswords puzzle? No.' He pouted slightly. He can't leave empty handed!

After a while of searching, he gave up and went to the next store.

Then to the next.

Then the next.

And that went on for a while. But after a couple of hours, he started to lose hope.

"I couldn't find anything. Great! I better get going then, it's getting late..." And as badly as he wanted to look some more, he couldn't. He had to finish his paperwork anyways.

He looked up to the sun that was setting. He sighed.

"Um, young man." Tōshirō looked over his shoulders. There was an old couple standing in front of a small store.

"Are you looking for something?" asked the old woman.

"No. Well sort of."

"Is it a gift for your old man?" the old man said lively.

"You can say." Tōshirō turned around to face the old couple.

"You can always look in our store, if you like." Tōshirō thought about it. It couldn't hurt right? So he walked after the couples to the store. It was small and it didn't have a lot like the other stores.

So he looked around.

"What your father like?" The old man asked.

"He not really not father, but he like one." Tōshirō replied back.

"Ah."

"Are you a father?" The young boy was curious to know.

"A father and grandfather. Both my children and grandchildren are taking me somewhere special tomorrow." The Jūbanta Taichō smiled a bit.

"How sweet." He mumbled.

"These are my sons and granddaughters" The old man said as he handed Tōshirō a picture of two boys around their 40's and three girls.

"This was my present from them last Father Day."

A light bulb lit in the child prodigy.

**~The Next Day: Father Day! ~**

"Breath, breath." The caption of the 10th division kept repeating to himself. Wondering why?

Well that the moment he was about to enter Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto- Sōtaichō office. Why? Well yesterday as Tōshirō was talking to the old man (his name was Heiichiro) told him that you also could give something to your grandfather.

Tōshirō doesn't have one.

But the Sōtaichō considers Ukitake as a son, so that sort of makes him Tōshirō grandfather.

'Oh god.' He thought. The doors opened. He gulped.

"No turning back now." He whispered and he entered. He walked slowly. He stopped looked at the Sōtaichō. He sat at his desk, both eyes closed, and he looked at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Umm, I-"Why was he was nervous? He sighed. He then noticed Yamamoto looking at the wrapped up box in his hand. Tōshirō heart skipped a beat.

"Ummmm, H-happy Father Day!" he stuttered out as he held out the box. It wasn't big and it was wrapped in a simple blue box. There was also a single pink flower attracted to the box.

Yamamoto opened one eye. "What is the meaning of this Hitsugaya-Taichō?" Tōshirō walked up to him and placed the present on his desk.

"It's a Father Day gift from me to you. N-not that I consider you a father! I-it's just that Ukitake a father and he takes you as a father so-" He was embarrassing himself!

"S-sumimasen!" He said as he Shunpo'ed away.

Yamamoto looked at the neatly wrapped present in front of him.

**XoXo**

Tōshirō mentally screamed at himself. He also mentally killed himself with his Zanpakutō. He embarrassed himself in front of the Sōtaichō! _The Sōtaichō!_

And after that experience, he was thinking letting someone else give Ukitake his present.

"Hitsugaya-Taichō?" Tōshirō yelped and almost dropped his present to Ukitake. He sighed when he caught. He turned around.

"U-U-Ukitake!" He exclaimed. The 13th division smiled.

"You alright?" He asked. The younger caption shook his head violently.

"Y-yes."

'Again? You're going to make it worst! Calm down!' and so he did. He took a couple of breaths.

"I'm fine."

"What you doing here?" Tōshirō looked around. He was in front of the 13th division barracks.

"I was going to look for you."

"Well you found me!" He said.

"Oh! Would you like some candy?" Ukitake smiled wide. Tōshirō eye twitch. Again with the candy? But he needed to give him the present. So he did what he needed to do.

"Sure." He said.

**XoXo**

Tōshirō looked at the older caption. He was laying his bed (he almost passed out on the way to his room). Tōshirō watched as a goofy smile painted itself on Ukitake face.

"Gomen'nasai Hitsugaya-Taichō. Now what is it that you need?" He asked. Tōshirō instantly froze. What if he hated it?

"Oh, w-well I got you a present." He whispered.

"A present? For what?" Ukitake asked confused. A gift? Strange.

Tōshirō held out the present. It was squared and it was medium sized and wrapped in a solid white color wrapping.

"What's this for?" Ukitake took the present but Tōshirō didn't response yet.

"Happy Father Day." He said.

Ukitake was taken aback by this. Did he just say what he thinks he said? Did that mean…? Ukitake smiled and chuckled softly.

"Hitsugaya-Taichō-"he started.

"You act like a father to me. And Father Day is where you honor your father. So I thought I give you something." That made Ukitake smile more. He didn't say anything back, but instead un-wrapped the gift wrapping.

Tōshirō watched him the whole time.

'Please like it.'

Ukitake took the wrapping off and he was shocked. He was speechless. He looked at the gift in his hand.

It was a picture of both him and Tōshirō. They were in a grass-filled field. Ukitake was smiling wide as he had his hands on Tōshirō shoulders. Tōshirō was in front of Ukitake. He had his arms crossed and he had a simple smile.

The picture was in a black glass frame. Ukitake felt tears of joy fill in his eyes. But Tōshirō thought otherwise. He thought he was crying cause of the terrible gift. He felt sad and felt his only tears fill his eyes.

'I got him the wrong gift! He hates it!'

"Gomen'nasai!" he said. Ukitake looked at him, smiled and laughed.

Tōshirō blinked. What? Why was he laughing? Ukitake then pulled him into a hug.

"Why are you apologizing? This was the best gift ever." He said. Tōshirō stood still for a second. He felt a wave of happiness hit him like a truck. He hugged Ukitake back and buried his head in his chest and well, cried.

"My, my. Why are you crying Shiro-chan?" Ukitake joked.

"It's Hitsugaya-Taichō!" He said as he laughed.

"Happy Father Day."

They stayed like that for a while. They felt happy. At the end everyone was happy. Well maybe not everyone.

**~Meanwhile:**

**First Division Barracks**

**Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto- Sōtaichō office~**

Yamamoto looked still was looking at the present.

"Should I open it?" He said out loud. He looked to his right then to his left.

"I shall." He said. He reached out and took the gift and started to un-wrap it. Once the wrapping was off, he opened the door and opened one eye again.

Inside was a silver dog tag. He picked it up by the chain. On one side was engraved the symbol of the first division. On the other side was his name.

"Hmmm." He put the necklace in front of him and stared at it for a while.

"Nice gift."

* * *

**Yay :D Happy Father Day (even thou its tomorrow...) Review!**


End file.
